By meeting its mission of developing professionals who protect and promote the health and safety of workers through interdisciplinary education, research, and outreach programs, the Deep South Center has been an occupational safety and health resource to the southeast since 1982. The Center provides opportunities for master's and doctoral academic studies in the fields of industrial hygiene (IH) and a specialty in hazardous substances academic training (HSAT) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham School of Public Health. This application is to renew those programs until the 2012 budget year. These well established academic programs, taught by nationally-recognized faculty members, instill in our students an appreciation of the interdisciplinary nature of the occupational safety and health professions. We are requesting support for six full time students in IH and three in HSAT. RELEVANCE: The relevance of the IH and HSAT programs is indicated by over 80% of the graduates still practicing in the occupational safety and health professions, and about 65% are located in the southeast U.S, and we are involved in research applicable to the industries in our region.